hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Minako Yamano (anime)
was a member of Lilies with her best friends Yuriko Asai and Erika Ayuhara. She was a student at Eitoku Academy. Minako and her friends often bullied Tsukushi Makino, because they were jealous of the attention she got from the F4. They also sometimes pretended to be her friend. Biography High school Minako was a student of Eitoku Academy. In high school, she was in the same homeroom as her best friends, Yuriko Asai and Erika Ayuhara. Tsukushi Makino was also in their class.Episode 2: "No Brand Girl!," Boys Over Flowers Bullying Tsukushi She, Erika, and Yuriko became jealous of their classmate, Tsukushi, because of her interactions with the F4. One day, they wrote that she was a delinquent in middle school and had a child on their classroom's blackboard. They later made sure that Tsukushi saw them wiping off the words. Pretending to be nice, the three girls invited her to a "jeans party" in Roppongi. Once Tsukushi arrived, they proceeded to embarrass her by making fun of her clothes. Yuriko then berated her while Minako and Erika joined in. The girls appeared to have the upper hand at first. Tsukushi then revealed their true selves before pouring a drink on Yuriko. The next day, they approached Tsukushi with a magazine about Shizuka Todo, Rui Hanazawa's love. Minako then told her "We're in a different league from you" and Yuriko pushed her. Tsukasa Domyoji arrived and forced them to leave her alone.Episode 3: "I Won't be Hurt!," Boys Over Flowers Sometime later, Tsukushi's friend Kazuya Aoike received a red card which led to a renewed interest in bullying Tsukushi. Minako and her friends found the two hiding. They girls then promptly announced their location to the nearby mob.Episode 4: "The Ordinary Duo!," Boys Over Flowers A few days later, Minako and the others went with the F4 to Atami for summer vacation. She and her friends were annoyed when they Tsukushi was also there. Yuriko tried to talk Shizuka Todo out of inviting Tsukushi to that night's party. She still invited her and even lent her a dress, making Minako and her friends jealous.Episode 6: "Cinderella for a Night," Boys Over Flowers The next morning, it came to light that Tsukushi and Tsukasa had kissed during the previous night. Upon learning it, Minako called her a "creep." They then laughed at Tsukushi when Rui dismissed her pleas that it was an accident. That night, they went to Tsukasa's squid cookout.Episode 7: "Atami Night Love," Boys Over Flowers Fall term friend]] On the first day of the fall term, they overheard Tsukasa saying that Tsukushi liked him. Minako was incensed, saying "That girl gets under my skin." Yuriko then reminded the two of the video they had taken of Tsukushi and Rui during the summer. The girls showed him the video later that day. Minako corroborated all of Yuriko's lies, even adding her own. Tsukasa slapped Yuriko when she approached him. Minako and Erika ran over to her to make sure she was okay.Episode 9: "Tsukasa Domyoji Snaps!," Boys Over Flowers Some days later, the girls were talking about Shizuka returning to France. On the topic, Minako stated "I can't believe she'd give up her name like that."Episode 10: "The Woman Who Gave Up Everything," Boys Over Flowers They later made fun of Tsukushi, after Rui went to France. Tsukasa then entered the room to speak to Tsukushi. The girls were unable to hear what he said to Tsukushi, but were extremely curious.Episode 12: "A Date in the Snow," Boys Over Flowers A few days later, Minako and the others heard that Tsukushi and Tsukasa were dating. The girls began acting friendly towards Tsukushi, ignoring all their previous animosity. They also nicknamed her "Tsuki." Later that day, the girls found Tsukushi talking to Sakurako Sanjo, whom immediately annoyed them. Minako then invited Tsukushi to go clubbing. She hesitated, so they basically dragged her along.Episode 13: "Love Moves Too Fast," Boys Over Flowers The next day, the girls revealed to Tsukushi that they had seen Sakurako a club the other day. Minako told her "She's probably using you to snag one of the F4." Tsukushi declared "She's not like that!" and promptly ran off.Episode 14: "Sakurako's Secret," Boys Over Flowers Nevertheless, they continued pretending to be friends with Tsukushi until a photo of her and a foreigner was posted at school. The girls immediately began bullying her again.Episode 15: "Get Lost!!," Boys Over Flowers The next day, several students attacked Tsukushi while the rest of the school cheered. Yuriko said "You fooled us. Now it's payback time!" and Minako chimed in "Serves her right." The girls then held back Makiko Endo from interfering while Tsukushi was tied to a moving car.Episode 16: "Please Believe Me!," Boys Over Flowers The following day, Minako and her friends watched Tsukasa punish the male students who hurt Tsukushi the most.Episode 17: "Mine at Last," Boys Over Flowers The same day, Yuriko showed their class a yearbook which revealed Sakurako's old face. The girls quickly spread around the school that Sakurako had had plastic surgery. Later, they found her by herself and began to make fun of her. Minako told "This is what plastic surgery can do? Sakurako did not reply to any of their taunts. Tsukushi then stepped in, yelling "What's so wrong about buying beauty?" She forced them to leave her alone.Episode 18: "Will You Go Out with Me?," Boys Over Flowers Physical appearance Minako was the tallest of her friends with Erika being the shortest. Her long, dark brown hair was usually curled in a ringlet style. She also often wore a black headband at school. Outside of school, Minako was often experimenting with her hairstyles. Personality and traits Much like her friends, Minako was a mean person. She disliked Tsukushi because she was poor and became jealous of her interactions with the F4. Minako and her friends had a shared goal of marrying rich men, setting their sights on the F4. Their hatred for Tsukushi slowly grew, because they rarely had any opportunities to speak to the F4 members. Behind the scenes *She is voiced by Nami Sato in the ''Boys Over Flowers'' anime, which ran from 1996 to 1997. Appearances }} References Category:A to Z Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Anime characters Category:Eitoku Academy students (anime) Category:Lilies members Category:Tokyo residents